Non-contact smart cards are widely used in public transportation system and bank system. Currently, common non-contact smart cards comprise public transportation card, bank card or the like. These types of cards can support functions such as electronic cash deposition and offline trade, etc., and are already widely used in an enormous amount. When the card holder is consuming or taking a public transportation vehicle, in addition to an operation of increasing or decreasing the storage amount, a smart card trade terminal also records detailed information of this trade, e.g., date of trade, amount of trade and terminal code of trade.
However, such detailed information is only recorded in the smart card, and the user is not able to know on the spot the amount that was increased or decreased by. For situations such as erroneous card swiping or repeated card swiping, the user can not get to know immediately.
Moreover, in connection with the background of the invention, nowadays there are also many mobile terminals that are already integrated with NFC, i.e., near field communication. Such mobile terminals can take advantage of the NFC technology to read information in the smart card, including electronic cash balance, trade records, etc.